


Theater Blacks

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: a high school AU with a first kiss





	

"Stand by for lights 46," Jensen said, "lights 46 go."

Jared pushed GO and sat back. Jensen took off the headset and grinned at Jared in the dark booth.

"Act two in motion," he said. "High five."

Jared met his upraised palm with a gentle tap, conscious of the full audience below them. Act II had considerably fewer light cues than Act I, and they got to take a break of nearly fifteen minutes before the next one. Jensen was running the seven sound cues that the show had as well, so it was just the two of them in the booth.

Still, it felt like anyone could just turn and see them up here in the dark. Jared wondered if Jensen was feeling as nervous as he was. Jensen was probably too cool to be nervous. Jensen was pretty fucking cool. He was a junior, and he was stage managing his sixth show of his high school career. Jared was a freshman, and only on lights for the second time ever. Then there was the fact that Jensen had probably made out with tons of guys before Jared, whereas Jared had only kissed a boy once, on a dare. No one had known that night what it had meant to Jared, not even Jared. But now... Christ. He was freaking out for no reason.

They had hung out three times now that counted as dates, without the rest of the theater crew around. They'd gone to a haunted house at Halloween that wasn't very scary, but which gave Jared a chance to grab Jensen's hand in a badly faked moment of terror. Then they'd seen a movie that they'd both been waiting to see, and Jared didn't regret turning down his own sister. Then, tonight, Jensen had pulled up to the carpool line in his dad's Volkswagen and told the stage hands that he and Jared had special, important tech booth business to discuss, and they'd gotten pizza before the show.

Jared watched Jensen watching the show. They both knew it backwards and forwards, every intonation if the actor's voices, every gesture that would be made. the show only ran for the one weekend, though, and Jared felt like he was running out of time.

"Hey," he said, before he could stop himself.

Jensen glanced over. The headset was hanging around his neck, ad he looked so fucking confident and sexy that Jared lost his train of thought. No one did theater blacks like Jensen Ackles.

Jensen started to smile as Jared stared at him, and then he was leaning toward Jared with a grin on his face.

"Hey yourself," he said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Y'know, it's pretty dark up here."

"I did notice that," Jared whispered back. His heart felt like it would race right out if his chest.

"I bet we could totally make out and no one would notice." Jensen's hand moved from his open script on the table to Jared's knee and squeezed lightly.

"I bet you're right," Jared's face was flaming hot, and the rest of the blood in his body was starting to thrum in interesting places.

"You wanna?" Jensen asked.

Jared nodded quickly, hoping he didn't seem too desperate. Jensen's grin widened, and then he was leaning in close, until Jared could feel his exhale on his lips and smell the menthol of jensen's lip balm. Jensen raise an eyebrow hopefully-- fuck, he was cool even right now-- and Jared moved to meet him.

The tentative press of lips was more or less unremarkable, but then Jensen kissed Jared again and opened his mouth just a fraction. Now Jared could taste the lip balm on his lips, and as he followed Jensen's lead Jensen pressed his tongue carefully into Jared's mouth.

At first, it was weird. But Jensen knew what he was doing, and his gentle probing and little teasing licks soon got the better of Jared. In a minute he was kissing back eagerly, trying to copy what Jensen was doing and moaning softly into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen's hands came up to cup his face, and Jared reached out and clutched at Jensen's shirt, the heavy cotton tech shirt they all earned by running a show. It scrunched beautifully in Jared's fists. He was so absorbed in the new sensations-- the wetness of Jensen's mouth, the heat, the gentle bite Jensen face his lower lip that made him shudder-- that he almost missed the actress on stage say, "How many fond fools serve mad jealousy!"

Jared yanked himself away from the intoxicating kiss and found the GO button with one finger. The scene shifted, and Jensen gave him a sheepish look.

"Lights 47, go," he said.

Over the headset, Jared heard Genevieve say, "At least someone is paying attention. What gives, Ackles? You asleep up there?"

Jensen slipped the headset back over his ears, clicked on the mic, and said, "Sorry, no, everything's fine."

"Stop kissing," Gen said. "Some of us have a show to put on."

"Sorry," Jensen said again.

"Ha! Danny owes me five bucks," Gen said proudly. "She's gonna be so mad. But seriously, keep it PG up there."

"Yes ma'am," Jensen said, giving Jared a wink. He turned the mic off again. "Five more minutes?" he asked Jared.

"Hell yeah," Jared said, already reaching for him.


End file.
